


Feels so good being bad

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Face Slapping, Lambert is a werewolf but not in transformation, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Subspace, Werewolves, and aiden is a kinky slut, but gentle, werewolf lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: “No,” Lambert growled, pressing a finger to Aiden’s lips. “You don’t get to talk, kitten. You haven’t earned that right have you? This outta shut you up.” He reached behind him and brought back the pretty pink ball gag. He pushed it gently into Aiden’s mouth, snapped it around the back, and grinned when Aiden’s eyes fluttered.---Some BDSM for our boys followed by sweet aftercare
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Feels so good being bad

It started innocently enough. Well, maybe innocent was the wrong word. Could one really call chaining up their werewolf boyfriend innocent? But that’s how it started, Aiden pulling the chains taut and bringing them to Lambert, who was stripping out of his clothes. It shouldn’t have been so errotic, the sight of those firm muscles bare and glow in the moon’s ever-changing light, but Aiden was a simple man with simple needs: mainly, to get his boyfriend naked and touch every inch of his body.

Tonight, apparently, he had a different need. He’d fiddled with the chains a hundred times it seemed; they were heavy in his hands, the thick cuffs starting to rust (he’d try talking lambert into getting new ones, again, but he doubted it’d do much good). They had a little more time today so he went slower. He ran his fingers over the chains, pushed them together to listen to the loud clink. It was strangely arousing. A thought he had never considered started to blossom, but he shoved it down for the moment. They were getting Lambert through the full moon. That was the goal. Though Aiden doubted, after his many years of practice and control, that Lambert even needed this, the man insisted when he had been in a bad mood leading up to it. Otherwise Aiden simply brought him to their little cellar and locked him in, and Lambert howled at mice, until the morning. 

Aiden snapped the chains around Lambert’s wrists, pressed a firm kiss to his lips, and locked the cellar door behind him as he left. He never liked sleeping alone on full moons but there was nothing to be done about it. Tonight, however, he lay in bed listening to the faint howl of his boyfriend and imagined something that set his skin ablaze and made him wish so badly that Lambert was with him at that moment, transformation be damned. 

-

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Lambert asked for at least the tenth time, and Aiden rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, pup,” he drawled. Lambert growled at him and he smirked. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I really, truly want this.”

“But...what if it’s too close?” Lambert kept his eyes on the equipment laid out in front of him: two pairs of heavy duty handcuffs, ropes, a ball gag. Perfectly normal things.

“Lamb,” Aiden moved forward and cupped Lambert’s cheek. “You’ve never lost control the day before a full moon, you know this.”

“But what if I do? I’ve never...we’ve never had sex this close. And certainly not like this!” He waved at Aiden’s toys with exasperation. 

“Hey.” Aiden pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I trust you. We’ll be okay so long as we stick to the plan.”

“What will you do if you want to stop and you’re gagged?”

“I’ll grab the bars on the bed frame.” 

Lambert nodded. “Okay. Okay. We can do this. Are you sure?”

“Sure as I ever am,” Aiden smiled softly. “Are _you_ sure? Do you want to do this?”

Lambert growled again, but this time it was lower, gruff and almost animalistic. Aiden felt his skin break out in goosebumps. “I want _you_.”

“Then take me.” Aiden held his wrists out, a pout on his lips that was far too seductive for his own good. Lambert pushed him down gently to the bed and brought his wrists above his head. Slowly, carefully, he secured the handcuffs around his wrists and then the bedpost.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Aiden said softly. His voice sounded far away, eyelids already drooping though they’d barely started. 

“Okay, I’m gonna do the rope now. Tell me if it’s uncomfortable, okay?”

“Of course, pup.”

If Lambert wanted to snarl he was doing a good job holding it in. “You have far too much fun toying with me, kitten. Now it’s my turn.”

Aiden preened at the nickname as Lambert went to work. He tied an intricate but loose knot with the pink rope around both of Aiden’s ankles and then lifted his legs close to his chest so that he could tie them to the bedpost. Having had the good sense to disrobe before they began, Aiden was now spread wide, everything in full view. He shivered as Lambert’s eyes roamed up and down his body, focusing primarily between his lips.

“Don’t you look pretty, little one? Can’t wait to see how well other parts of you open up for me.”

“Fuck, Lamb-”

“No,” Lambert growled, pressing a finger to Aiden’s lips. “You don’t get to talk, kitten. You haven’t earned that right have you? This outta shut you up.” He reached behind him and brought back the pretty pink ball gag. He pushed it gently into Aiden’s mouth, snapped it around the back, and grinned when Aiden’s eyes fluttered.

“Good boy. Now…” Lambert placed his hands on Aiden’s chest and spread his fingers, pinkies brushing against Aiden’s nipples. He arched into the touch. Lambert skimmed his hands downward, fingers running through soft tufts of public hair, until he settled just above Aiden’s cock. “You want me to touch you, Kitten?” Aiden nodded. “But do you deserve to be touched?”

Aiden whimpered and arched again, trying to move his body into Lambert’s hands, but it only made him pull his hands away entirely. 

“Is this okay?” Lambert asked softly, his facade slipping. Aiden nodded enthusiastically and Lambert’s mask shifted back into place. “Good. You’ll take whatever touch I give you, and you’ll enjoy every bit of it. Lean your head back and close your eyes.”

Aiden did as told. A minute later he felt one of Lambert’s hands drag up his body again, up, up, until he reached Aiden’s throat. Fingers wrapped around his throat, thumb and index finger pressing into the sides, and Aiden’s eyes rolled back as his breathing stuttered just a bit. Not enough to block his breathing, but enough to get the blood flowing downward. Aiden felt his cock twitch, could feel the faint traces of precum dripping from him. 

“Look at you,” Lambert said in awe. Aiden blushed and gasped as Lambert squeezed again, slightly harder this time, and his hips rose up again to seek out any kind of friction. Lambert released and smoothed his fingers soothingly down his throat before he pulled away. “You’re such a brat, you know that? Always talking back, trying to get a rise out of me. But not now. You’re my little play thing now.”

Aiden’s breath sped up as he felt nails drag down his spread thighs. He looked down to see Lambert’s eyes trained on his hole, and reflexively he clenched around nothing. Lambert’s eyes snapped up to his and he glared.

“Did I tell you that you could look down?” Aiden just looked at him, eyes wide. “Answer me!” 

A second later a slap landed on his cheek. Lambert, bless his soul, honestly barely tapped him. It was the slightest tap in the world, much gentler than the ones he so often landed on Aiden’s backside. It made his heart swell to know that even now Lambert was so careful not to hurt him, and even that gentle pressure made his cock fill. 

“I’m going to ask again: did I tell you to look down?” Aiden shook his head. “You’re being a bad boy, I don’t think you deserve to have your cock touched anymore.”

Aiden whimpered and pulled on the cuffs but he did as he was told, eyes landing on the ugly ceiling pattern. He felt so open, so vulnerable, his hips splayed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he trusted Lambert more than anyone, and already this was proving to be a big success. He’d never been more turned on in his life. A moment later his eyes shot open and he keened as he felt something wet and soft press against his asshole. He didn’t look down, determined to be good for his lover, but the way it moved made it clear that Lambert was using his tongue. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut with lust; his fists clenched as Lambert pushed, ever so slightly stretching his hole. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” was what he meant to say. What actually came out was a gargled noise that barely sounded like him. He felt Lambert grin against his skin as he pushed his hips back, desperate to get that skilled tongue deeper inside him. Lambert pushed in deeper, wet and perfect, before pulling out, dragging his perfect tongue along Aiden’s walls. He slipped out and licked a strip from his ass to his balls, nipping gently at the skin there before pulling away. 

“Good boy, taking my tongue so well.”

Lambert’s voice sounded...different. Thicker, rougher, not entirely human. His nails dug into Aiden’s thighs harder and Aiden could swear they felt sharper somehow. He wanted to look down so bad, to see the subtle changes that were clearly taking place in his lover, but he didn’t. He heard a zipper and his thighs tensed with anticipation. 

“Fuck, you look so hot like this. My perfect little slut, desperate for every touch. Bet you want my thick cock, don’t you? Bet you’d make such pretty noises taking every inch of me...Let’s kind out.”

Thankfully Lambert remembered the lube, the wet liquid slicking over his hole and two fingers pushing into him immediately. He groaned against the gag, his eyes rolling up, as he was filled. His wrists were starting to hurt but he could ignore it for the most part, too consumed by the feeling of Lambert’s fingers spreading him open. 

“You don’t even need this, do you, slut? I think you can take my cock all on your own…” He pulled his fingers out, leaving Aiden painfully empty, before he felt the smooth tip of Lambert’s cock against his hole. 

“Mmfhh,” Aiden moaned as Lambert pushed in just an inch, just enough to make his thighs twitch. 

“Look at me,” Lambert commanded. Aiden jerked his head and locked eyes with Lambert, and he couldn’t help but groan. Lambert looked...fuck, he looked gone, eyes wild with lust and something that Aiden had only seen a few times right before the full moon. He looked like he wanted to devour Aiden. Aiden looked at his big hands wrapped around his thighs and noted that his nails were indeed sharper. 

“Ready for me?” Aiden nodded frantically as he angled his hips down and Lambert cackled. “Not that it matters. You’re mine, aren’t you? And you’re going to take me so well.”

Without warning he snapped his hips forward, pushing his cock a few inches deeper. Aiden gasped and yanked against his chains without realizing it. He hissed at the sting in his wrists, but before he could pay it much mind Lambert was pulling out and pushing back in, sinking a few more inches. He was already big, but his cock felt bigger than normal, longer and thicker. Aiden panted as Lambert set a rhythm, pushing his hips firmly back and forth, his cock grazing Aiden’s prostate. He tried to meet his thrusts but the ropes around his ankles halted his movements. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight kitten. As if you don’t take it several times a week already. Maybe I need to, ugh,” Lambert pushed in deeper and groaned. “Maybe I need to feed you my cock more often.” He started to speed up, his cock pistoning in and out, so thick that it was pressing against Aiden’s sweet spot. The pleasure was blinding; he couldn’t decide if he wanted to push against him or pull away from the strong sensations. His wrists seemed to decide for him. Without overthinking he reached up and grasped the bars of the headboard, making a sharp noise in his throat to alert Lambert. The man looked up at him with wild eyes and for a moment Aiden wasn’t sure he was going to stop, but his eyes shifted, softed, and he pulled out slowly before he reached up and popped the ball gag off.

“Are you okay, kitten?” His voice was soft, all hints of the Dom gone, and Aiden smiled. 

“Everything is amazing, love. I just- I think the handcuffs are a little too tight.”

“Do you want me to take them off?”

“No,” Aiden shook his head. “Maybe just put it on a looser notch?” 

Lambert made quick work of them, releasing and then re-securing the handcuffs to be a little more loose. He stroked Aiden’s cheek, gently dragging his sharp nails over tanned skin.

“Okay to keep going?” 

“ _Please_.”

Lambert leaned forward and grazed his lips along Aiden’s ear. “ _Good boy_.”

Lambert trailed his teeth down Aiden’s throat. They were sharper now, and Aiden wondered what it would be like to have those beautiful canines skin into his flesh, to bleed only to have Lambert lick him clean. He panted as those teeth rubbed over his nipple before Lambert pulled away.

“Watch me, darling.”

Their eyes locked as Lambert sunk his cock back into Aiden’s hole, fully bottoming out in just a few seconds. Aiden keened as his cock rubbed against his sweet spot. Lambert started moving, setting a quick pass. His breathing was fast and ragged, and he grasped Aiden’s by the ankles right where the ropes were as he fucked him harder. 

“Fuck, Lambert!”

“Hmm,” Lambert grunted on a particularly hard thrust, earning a sharp gasp from his boyfriend. “Appears I forgot to shut you up again. Pity. I suppose I just have to shut you up another way.” He reached up and shoved three fingers in Aiden’s mouth, pushing his fingers down on Aiden’s tongue. He obediently sucked the digits as his eyes rolled back, body pushing up the bed with each hard thrust.

His cock jerked hard as Lambert growled, picking up the pace. Aiden started to feel weird, a lightness to his head that hadn’t been there a minute ago. The world seemed to shrink to just him and Lambert, and then to just the intense feeling pulsing in his ass and spreading through his cock, to the fingers heavy on his tongue. Everything sounded quiet sans the sound of Lambert’s hips slapping against him, the slick sound of lube smearing on skin. He felt like he was on another plane of existence altogether.

And then he was coming sharp and sudden. He arched his back, pulling on his restraints, letting out a stuttered moan as he came over his stomach. His head felt fuzzy and floating, and a few seconds later he felt Lambert seize up and come inside him, body shaking. 

Nothing really felt real, not until he felt Lambert’s fingers work over his ankles. His legs settled slowly to the bed and then those fingers were on the cuffs, freeing his wrists. Aiden still couldn’t bring himself to move, nor could he voice the weird sensations sparking through his body.

“Kitten?”

No response. Lambert pulled a soft blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around Aiden. He sat next to him and pulled their bodies together, a hand going up to cup Aiden’s cheek. Aiden let out of deep breath; the light feeling was fading, followed by a heaviness that settled into his limbs. 

“Wha…” His voice shook as he could barely get the word out. 

“Subspace. It’s okay love, I’ve got you.” He stroked a thumb across Aiden’s cheek and pressed kissed along his hairline. Aiden sighed and melted into his touch.

“Th-that was...fuck...”

“Good?” Lambert ghosted against his hair.

“So, so good. Can I have water?”

“Of course, kitten. I’m going to get you something sugary, too.” As Lambert moved to get up Aiden wrapped his hands around him and pulled him back. He kissed Lambert slow and soft, his heart full. Lambert smiled and stroked a hand down Aiden’s back. As they pulled away he kissed Aiden’s nose.

“I love you, Aiden. Now, let me take care of you.”

“Thought you already did,” Aiden smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, I just really wanted to write a BDSM with kinda werewolf Lambert and kinky fucker Aiden?


End file.
